I Hear You Everywhere
by KuraiMiko37
Summary: “I know that you where the one that killed her.” Kagome said to her older sister.“Whatever do you mean little sister?”(iyyyh crossover Kag? Vote for parings)
1. Default Chapter

Miko: Well this is my first time doing a fanfic. While watching Chobits the other day, this idea popped up inside of my head and wouldn't go away. So I decide to write it.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Also I do not own the idea of persocoms from Chobits.

I Hear You Everywhere

Chapter One

Everything was just perfect for the Higurashi family. The family consisted of six family members who lived in a large house in the country part of Japan, not far from Tokyo. In the family there was Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi, who had four wonderful children. There was Kikyo, their oldest daughter who was five years old. Then there was Souta, their only son who was three years old. And last but not least, there were the twins. Midoriko and Kagome, who where only one year old. The Higurashi family loved and cared for each other, or so they thought.

At the age of three, Midoriko came down with a deadly illness, which could not be cured. No one knew how this illness came about, but to keep it from spreading, Midoriko was kept inside of a small room all the time. Every once in awhile, Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi would come and visit her to try and cheer her up, but Midoriko was never happy. At night, while everyone was asleep, Kagome would sneak into her twin's room and visit her.

As a young Kagome walked into her twin sisters room, Midoriko turned to her sister and gave her a small smile. Her brown eyes holding no emotion. Kagome slowly walked over to her sister's bed and sat down on the ground. Her arms laying on the edge of the bed and her head resting on them, Her grayish-blue eyes filled with sadness for her sister. Midoriko sat up in her bed, leaning up against her fluffy pillow, turning her head away to look out of the window besides the bed.

"Don't worry 'Riko-chan. Everything is going to be ok." Said a soft voice besides her. Midoriko turned to look at her twin as she continued to talk.

"Everything will be back to normal in no time and we'll be able to go to the park and play again." Kagome said softly. A small smile appearing on her lips.

"Also, you'll be able to see Souta-chan again. Wouldn't you like that 'Riko-chan?" she asked, looking up at her sister.

"I would love that Gomen-chan." Midoriko said as she turned to look at her sister was smiling at her. As the two sisters talked, they didn't notice the dark figure hiding in the shadows.

Time passed, and Midoriko's illness became a lot worse and finally after a year of pain, she passed away. Everyone was heart broken from this, mostly Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi started to worry about Kagome's lack of emotion. Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi became afraid that they would loose another child of theirs. So the both of them tried everything to make their daughter happy. After awhile, everyone was able to move on from the death of Midoriko, until that faithful night. The night before Kagome's birthday, the day she turned six.

Kagome was sitting in her room holding a small picture of her and her twin sister. Remembering the last words that her sister said to her before she died.

"I'll always be there by your side Kagome-chan. Even if I'm no longer in the living world, I'll still be there inside of your memories." Kagome whispered to herself, as a single tear fell down her face onto the picture. The door to her room slowly opened, as her older sister, Kikyo, walked in holding a beautiful white kimono. Kikyo flashed her sister a cheerful smile as she walked pasted her and laid the kimono onto Kagome's bed.

Kagome turned to look at her sister, hatred in her eyes.

"I know that you where the one that killed her." Kagome said to her older sister. Kikyo was a little surprised by this, but didn't show it on her face.

"Whatever do you mean little sister?" she said as she turned towards Kagome.

"You killed Midoriko-chan, because you where afraid that you wouldn't be able to have the Shikon No Tama." Kagome said in a cold voice as she glared at Kikyo. Kikyo looked at her younger sister with an evil grin on her face.

"Well now, since you know my little secret, I'm going to have to kill you. I wouldn't want you going off and telling everyone now would I?" she said as she pulled out a small sharp knife that was hidden inside of her obi. At this, Kagome's eyes widen with horror and fear, knowing what her faith was going to be.

­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Higurashi knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. She was planning on giving Kagome an early birthday gift. After a few minutes of no answer, she slowly opened the wooden door and walked inside. What she saw was something that she never hoped she would see in her lifetime. There on the floor was Kagome's body covered in bright red blood. Her blood. Blood was all over the bedroom fall and on the walls, too. Kagome slowly turned to look at her mother. A small, yet happy smile on her face. Mrs. Higurashi ran towards her daughter and picked her up and healed her towards her chest. Tears running down her face. Kagome moved to where she was able to look into her mother's dark brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Okka-san. Everything is going to be alright don't worry about me." She said. A small tear falling from her grayish blue eyes. Kagome leaned up against her mother and closed her eyes. That was the last time she would she her mother. Mrs. Higurashi sat there holding her daughter, tears running down her face as she cried for her daughter.

Tears ran down Mrs. Higurashi's face as she watched the family doctor look over Kagome's body.

"Is there anything that we can do to bring her back?" she asked, trying not to burst out crying. The doctor sighed as he turned to look at the crying woman.

"There is one way, but she won't be the same as before." He said in a soft voice.

"I don't care what it is. As long as I have my sweet little Kagome back." Mrs. Higurashi said. She whipped the tears off of her face and looked up at the doctor. The man gave a small smile.

'The only way to do that is if we combine her with a persocom, but.." he started to say but it seemed like he was afraid to continue.

"But what?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Well, there is also a way to bring her back as a human, ma'am. But it's not going to be easy." He continued.

"I don't care what you have to do, as long as she's human again!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled at the man. She pulled out a small pinkish purple jewel that was inside of her pocket. She handed to the man. "And I want you to put this inside of her." After that, Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the room. The doctor sighted and turned towards Kagome's small body that was lying on a table. He looked at the small jewel that was just given to him.

"The Shikon No Tama." He whispered as a sad expression over came his face. He knew that Kagome's new life would be filled with nothing but sadness, but he had no choice as what to do.

End Chapter One.

Miko: Well, that's all for now. I'll type chapter 2 later. Also if anyone has nay ideas I'll be happy to hear them. I tend to become less creative and have major writers block a lot.

So plz R&R! I'll give you a cookie! Oh and I don't mine flames. To me, there're funny. Cause someone reads my fanfic and they don't like it. Common sense would tell them that if they don't like something they shouldn't read it then flame the write saying how much they hated it. Well not my fault that they wasted their time reading this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Miko: Well, I'm bake! I wanted to update yesterday, but I had drill team practice and right when I came home I was to worn out to write this chapter. Also it takes me awhile, because I like to right everything down first then type. But I'll try to update once a week, depends on what's going on.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own a Shessy and two Kirara plushies along with 12 Inuyasha DVDs and one YYH book.

' ' thoughts

" "talking

_'When Kurama is talking to Youko'_

**Youko talking**

I Hear You Everywhere

Chapter 2

A sigh escaped a young man's lips as he walked down the sidewalk. His long blood red hair flowing behind him. He turned his head to the side. He looked down with his emerald-green eyes.

"You know Hiei, we wouldn't have to go groceries shopping so much if you would stop eating so many sweet foods a day." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Hn." Was the only answer he received from his short friend. Kurama sighed as he continued to walk.

'I'm really starting to think that that's the only thing he knows how to say.' Kurama thought to himself.

**Same here Red. There's no telling what's going on in that little head of his.** Came a cheerful voice. Kurama groaned, knowing good and well to whom the voice belonged to. Her could just see the spirit fox inside his mind grinning like there was no tomorrow.

'_Not you again!'_ Kurama said, hoping the fox would go away for a while and leave him alone.

**Now isn't that a fine hello. I feel so unloved.** Youko answered, while making a fake sad face.

'_How about you just go away again and leave me alone?'_ Kurama asked the fox spirit that he had to share a body with.

**Nah. I think I'll stay and bug you for a while Red.** Youko answered. At this Kurama sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's so good to see you again Shuuichi-san!" came a loud voice not far from where Kurama and Hiei were. Kurama turned towards the voice to see the Landlord that of the apartments that Kurama lived in.

"Oh. Inuyasha-san, long time no see. When did you get back?" the redhead asked as he handed Hiei the bags that he was carrying and walked over to the silver haired man. By doing this, Kurama didn't see when Hiei sat down the bags and started to dig though them.

"So how was you and your wife's trip to England?" Kurama asked. Inuyasha twitched from the mention of the trip he was forced to go on.

"Let's just say, that is the LAST time I go with Kikyo to visit her family members that live there." He answered. Right after saying that, a small, yet heavy, rock came flying out of nowhere and hit Inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha turned to the person who had thrown the rock at his head, and was meet with a teenage boy who was grinning. The boy had midnight black hair that was a complete mess and had dark brown eyes. The boy was wearing a black shirt that had white writing on the front that said ' You know what your problem is?' and it continued on the back by saying 'Your Stupid.' The boy was also wearing baggie pants. In the boys hand was a handful of rocks. Inuyasha glared at the boy as he walked towards him and hit him upside the head. After doing this, Inuyasha fell to the ground holding his head in pain, while mumbling a few words to himself. Standing behind him was a woman that looked about the age of 25. She had dark brown eyes that were glaring at he husband. Her long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail. The woman was also wearing a priestess outfit. In her hand she was holding a wooden broom that she had used to hit her husband with.

"Now Inuyasha, what have I told you about hitting my little brother while he's staying with use?" she asked in a cold voice. Inuyasha turned towards Kikyo and gave a small smile.

"Ummm…well you see..umm…" Not knowing what to say, Inuyasha took of running afraid of the wrath of his wife. Kikyo sighed and turned towards Kurama who was smiling at what just happened.

"It's good to see you again Shuuichi-san." She said as she bowed.

"And the same for you." Kurama answered as he turned towards Souta. "And it was nice seeing you again Souta, don't give Inuyasha to hard of a time now."

Souta grinned and followed his older sister as they walked away. Kurama turned towards Hiei, who hasn't said a word at all. Hiei was sitting on the ground with a box of chocolate pocky in one hand and in his other hand, a half eaten rice ball. Kurama glared at his friend as her picked up the bags he sat down on the ground not to long ago and started to walk toward the apartment he and Hiei shared. As Kurama reached the door to their apartment, he noticed Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, and walking next to her was a persocom that was designed to look like a nine-year-old girl. She had white hair that went to her shoulders and two white flowers in her hair. She also had dark brown eyes. Keiko stopped walking when she saw Kurama and Hiei. She walked towards them, Kanna following right behind her.

"Good afternoon Kurama-san and Hiei-san." She greeted, a smile on her face. Kurama turned towards Keiko and flashed her a small smile and said hello to her. After a few minutes of talking, Keiko and Kanna left. Kurama and Hiei went inside of their small home. Kurama went to go put up the things that bought this morning as Hiei walked into the living room and plopped right onto the sofa and turned the TV on. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

Later That day

Kurama sighed as he looked around the living room. He had just finished doing a report for one of his collage classes that was due in a few days. As he looked around the room, he noticed that Hiei was nowhere to be found. Sighing and guessing that his friend most have went out for a walk, he sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

With Shrimp..Ummm I mean Hiei

Hiei was walking down the sidewalk heading back home. As he was walking, there was a loud crash coming from the alleyway not far from where he was. He walked towards the alleyway. Looking around, hoping to find what caused the loud noise. While he was looking around, he heard a small meow. As he turned, trying to find what just meowed, he saw a small neko demon sitting onto of a trashcan lid. The neko sat there meowing, as it's two tails twitched. (A/N: Now everyone should know whom the cat is.) Hiei glared at the demon as he walked towards it, while mumbling about stupid cats. Right before he could pick the small demon up, it took off running down the alley. Hiei glared at the cat, as he turned and was about to walk away when he noticed something laying in the pile of trash that was next to a few trashcans.

Back with Fox boy

Kurama was sitting down watching TV while eating ramen. There was a loud knock on the door, which caused Kurama to jump up and drop his bowl of ramen, which caused all the ramen to fall all over him. At this, the fox spirit inside of him started laughing like a mad man. Well in this case, demon. Kurama walked towards the door, while trying to calm the laughing fox at the same time. When he opened the door he was meat with Hiei pushing him to the side and walking in. Kurama hut the door and walked towards Hiei who seemed to be holding something in his arms. As Kurama got closer, he noticed that that something was a persocom that look like a human girl.

End Chapter 2

Miko: Well, that's all for now. Chapter 3 should be up hopefully next week.. Also if anyone has nay ideas I'll be happy to hear them. I tend to become less creative and have major writers block a lot.

So plz R&R! I'll give you a cookie! And don't forget to vote for pairings!


End file.
